


Fight Me

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/F, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya defends a classmate from Joffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - friends (femslash100)
> 
> Elementary School AU
> 
> tw: mild bullying

“Fight me.” Arya spits at one of the boys, brandishing a stick in her hand. 

“Woah.” The boy raises his hands defensively. “Calm down, wolf girl.”

“Don’t tell me to what to do.” 

“It’s none of your business, Arya.” Another boy chimes in. “Go away.”

“Make me.” She snarls, taking a step toward the first boy, stick clasped tightly in her hands. 

“This is between us and the little princess here.” The second boy points at the small girl hugging a book to their right. “Look at her face, wolf girl.”

“I see nothing but beautiful eyes with a reflection of two boys who are about to get their asses kicked by a girl.” Arya challenges, pointing her stick at the other boy. 

“Joff, it’s not worth it.” The first boy pulls his friend back. 

“Fine.” Joffrey takes a step back. “If Arya thinks she’s so beautiful, she can kiss her. I hope you get diseased.”

Before Arya can take a swing, Joffrey and his friend have bolted off toward the school. When she looks over at Shireen, she sees tears blooming at the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t cry.” Arya states awkwardly. “It’s over now.”

“No.” Shireen looks up and grabs one of Arya’s friends. “I’m not sad.”

“Oh.” Arya frowns. “Why are you crying?”

“No-one has ever called me beautiful.”


End file.
